crimsonchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Disturbance
"Yesterday, at 10:21 PM, a Paladin containing four of our men flew off the road after being hit with a rocket. Three of our guys were eliminated, but one managed to survive the tumble off the road. We don't know who the assailants were. However, we can not let our resource importation to be disturbed. Find out who's behind this." -Heartache Summary This is the first Cutscene of the SUPERNOVA series arc, the second major campaign in Crimson. The Cutscene involves Heartache and Crow informing the others about a recent attack on a shipping line, and the plan of action to follow it up. Appearing Characters * Maverick (Mentioned) * Minister * Rebel * Lancelot * Owl * Heartache * Crow Transcript Briefing Room Rebel: What's going on? We haven't been called in here for a while. Lancelot: I don't think we've EVER been called in here before. Minister: Whatever it is, certainly seems interesting. I wonder where Maverick is? It's not like him to be late. Heartache trudges into the room, puts a stack of papers onto the table and opens up a foldable chair. Heartache: Sorry I'm not looking too good... I just woke up and was about to have some of my Coffee-Flavored G-Fuel when Maverick told me to take care of this. Minister: Where'd he go? Heartache: To be honest? I have no idea. Anyways, let's get on with this. Heartache flicks on the slideshow. Heartache: Last night, one of our shipping teams were... intercepted. They were driving in the black of night on the south coast when their tires got shredded on some road spikes. The Paladin swerved and smashed into some trees. The driver, known as Eagle, died after a tree branch smashed the window and impaled him. Heartache: The person riding Shotgun, Incentive, was severely injured from the flying glass. She was terminated by the assailants. The third operative, Muscle, was concussed, and then was terminated by the assailants. Lancelot: Goddamn... that's a lot of casualties. Rebel: I disapprove of all this killing. Owl: Can you two shut up and listen to Heartache? It's rude to interrupt people, you know. Lancelot: Sorry... Heartache: Thankfully, our last operative, Nighthawk, knew what to do. She drew blood with some glass, shattered her Night Vision headset and played dead. The assailants shot her to make sure she had died, but thankfully the bullet passed through without hitting any vital organs. Both bruised and battered, she reported back to base, simply stating: "SA-SD Team Beta down. three casualties, one survivor. I don't know who did this, but they're as good as dead. This is Nighthawk, going dark." Owl: That's... impressive. Minister: Nighthawk? I thought I've heard that name before. Heartache: I wouldn't be surprised by that. I had no idea who she was since I'm still new around here, but apparently she was one of our best Operatives for Shadow Raids. However, she was sidelined after gaining PTSD from her violent struggles with our opposition. Acid shipped her out of here almost immediately. He had only been on the Council for a few days, but he already had established his own set of rules. She's been working on the South Coast, where we import supplies from Europe and ship supplies to our Venezuelan friends. Minister: So what do you want us to do? Find her? She's probably dead from all the injuries. And if she never told you those injuries, how do you know what happened? Heartache smirks. Heartache: You can thank ME for that, Minister. I told Maverick we should have cameras in our vehicles to record all activity, and he said: "Go ahead and do whatever, I just want to try out this Oculus headset I just got." Heartache: The entire event was recorded, all thanks to my decision-making skills. Lancelot turns and whispers to Rebel. Lancelot: This woman is so full of herself... Rebel: Tell me about it. She was pretty nice at first, but now she's just annoying. Lancelot: You know, I think I may have just found us a common enemy... Rebel: For once, I actually agree with you, Lance. Except I ''was the one that found her. Heartache: Hey '''shut up!' I'm doing a presentation here! Crow: I could take over for you, if you wish. Everyone turns and looks at Crow, standing in the doorway. He enters. Heartache: Oh yes please! ''I need me some G-Fuel yesterday. Peace. ''Heartache leaves. Crow: So, I'm your mission coordinator. Our goal is simple. Find Nighthawk and deal with the Assailants. Owl: Okaay... anything in specific? Crow: We'll be heading to the Red Sands, a warehouse we own in New York. Minister: Hope it doesn't get mortared this time. Crow: We'll have a welcoming party there. Figuratively, of course. Then, we start investigating. Lancelot: Wait, so there's no actual plan? That's a first with you. Crow: Unfortunately, we don't have enough leads to think of a plan of action right here and now. But don't worry, my improvisational abilities are the reason Maverick is so enthusiastic about my employ. Rebel: Could we get that in English please? Crow: We go to the warehouse, meet up with the locals, then try figuring out what happened to our shipments. Rebel: Ahh, okay. Crow: Well then. Meeting adjourned. Get some rest and pack your bags; we leave tomorrow! Cut to black.'' Category:Cutscenes